Springtrap and Mangle Love Story
by bonniefangirl000
Summary: Mangle, a fox girl, loves a bunny named Springtrap. But, with a puppet who loved her and Freddy not liking the idea of her being with him, she has to fight for her love. Can she love Springtrap or will she end up with the puppet?
1. Springtrap and Mangle

Springtrap and Mangle Love Story

Mangle, the fox-girl who was torn apart, was walking through the halls of "Fazbear's Fright". She had lost her friend, Toy Chica. She was feeling depressed. Toy Chica was her best friend.

Then suddenly, she heard a noise come from a dark corner. She walked closer to see the figure better.

"Who are you?" she asked. A bunny, that was also torn up, stepped out. He stared at her smiling. He lost his friend too, Golden Freddy. He missed him alot.

"I'm Springtrap, and you?" he asked. Mangle suddenly heard another noise. Freddy was calling her. It sounded like a warning. He was telling her to get away from Springtrap. She ran to Freddy.

"I just want to meet him." she said. Freddy grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the hall.

"You aren't allowed to be near him!" Freddy demanded. She shook her head and walked to a room. She saw a music box.

"Hello Mangle…" the puppet said. Mangle sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew he liked her, but she didn't care. She didn't like him.

"You know what, I don't care what Freddy says, I'm seeing Springtrap!" she yelled. Marionette, the puppet, grabbed her arm and pulled her back. But, her pull made him lose his grip.

"Springtrap!" she called Springtrap. Marionette closed the music box and his eyes started to turn didn't like Springtrap at all, and not just because he thought Springtrap was stealing Mangle's heart.

"Fox girl?" Springtrap asked turning around. Mangle gave a little smirk.

"It's Mangle." she said smiled back at her. Mangle started to blush a little. She started to like Springtrap, a little.

"So Mangle," Springtrap said," hows life?" She just looked at him. Her brain was thinking of many things about him.

"Life is good." she said suddenly. Springtrap smiled and blushed a little. He too loved it would never work with "Fazbear" around. Even bigger problem, the puppet. He knew the puppet loved Mangle, but Mangle did not. She found the puppet very annoying.

"Mangle!" Freddy yelled from the end of the hall. She whipped her head around. Freddy didn't sound very happy.

"Freddy, please understand!" Mangle cried. Freddy went straight toward Springtrap and punched him. Mangle started to cry after the bunny went slamming on the floor.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Freddy yelled at Mangle. That got everyone looking at them. Tears streamed down Mangle's cheeks.

"Springtrap…" Mangle said softly. She held his hand in her two hands. But, Marionette grabbed Mangle and got her away from Springtrap.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mangle asked. Marionette glanced at her with a look that made her stop screaming. She flipped up and went straight towards Freddy, who was leaning against a wall.

"WHY DID YOU HURT HIM?!" Mangle asked, yelling. Freddy looked at her and rolled his eyes. That made her steaming mad. "LOOK FAZBEAR I LOVE HIM, OK?!" She said.

The bear spun his head straight at her. His eyes meet her. He gave her a look. He was not going to have one of his "people" love a monster, like Springtrap.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU, MANGLE?!" Freddy yelled. That made Mangle drop to the ground with a worried look on her started to cry again.

"I'm sorry Freddy…" she said softly. Freddy started to calm down, not meaning to scare the fox. He helped her up from the ground and walked away. Mangle looked at the ground for a while.

"Mangle…" Springtrap said. Mangle spun her head around. She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't hold back the tears. Springtrap walked to her, and wiped away her tears away. He hugged her and Mangle blushed.

"Springtrap, I love you." Mangle whispered to him. He looked at her smiling.

"I love you too." He said back. But then, Mangle screamed when she saw Marionette behind him. Springtrap turned around and Marionette jumped on him.

"Marionette, stop!" Mangle demanded. But Marinette just kept beating up Springtrap. Mangle attacked Marionette. She was going to rip apart if it weren't for Springtrap grabbing her hand. They ran away from the puppet laying on the ground.

"Violence isn't the answer." Springtrap said.

"But you murdered children." Mangle said.

"I learned." He said.

They smiled at each other. Until something happened. Something that would haunt them for the rest of their dead-lives.

"I will get you Springtrap…" Marionette muttered. He went to his music box to come up with an idea to kill Springtrap, or shut him down.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally got this story out! It took a long time! It isn't over yet!**

 **Anyway, Mangle loves Springtrap, but Freddy doesn't want her near him. Marionette loves Mangle, but Mangle doesn't love him.**

 **What a drama story?! Chapter two coming soon!**


	2. Springtrap Revenge

Springtrap was in the corner thinking about what Marionette did to him. He was thinking about what he was going to do with that puppet. Then, he had an idea. He started to hurt Marionette.

When Mangle wasn't around, he would get into fights with Marionette. He would always win them, because he was stronger and a little taller. But, it didn't take long for Mangle to find out. Here's how she found out.

Springtrap had an idea pop into his head. He was going to rebuild Mangle. So he gather all the parts he needed. Once he had all the parts, he called Mangle.

"Oh my gosh Springtrap, you're going to fix me?" Mangle asked in shock. Springtrap gave her a little wink.

He started on the legs and then the arms. He was finish once he put all the parts on Mangle. Mangle was filled with glee when she saw how amazing she looked. Once she saw how newly built she was, she hugged Springtrap and ran out with a smile on her face.

Springtrap started to put the other stuff away, when he heard Mangle screamed. He rushed over to her. But what he saw, was the puppet laying on the ground from the last fight Springtrap and him had.

"Springtrap, he told me you hurt him." Mangle said to Springtrap. Springtrap just stood frozen, he had no idea what to do.

"Go away Springtrap, I don't like you!" Mangle yelled. Springtrap grew angry. He ran and attacked Mangle. He started to rip her apart. She screamed in pain.

"You will love me no matter what you say!" Springtrap yelled. Mangle started to cry.

"YOU BEAST!" she screamed. Once Springtrap heard what she said, he realized what he had done to her.

Mangle went off crying. Springtrap felt bad and started to hate himself. Springtrap decided to stay in the backroom for the rest of his life. He didn't want to live a life where he would hurt Mangle.

Mangle ran crying to Marionette, hoping he could give her some advice. She begged for an answer to her problem.

They sat down to have a little chat. Marionette asked her what was wrong and why she was crying. He knew it was Springtrap, he just wanted to know if this was a way to win Mangle's heart.

"SPRINGTRAP IS A MONSTER!" Mangle cries. When the puppet hears this, he is amazed but also happy. But, the happiness has got to wait, he has to cheer Mangle up.

"That is why he should of took anger management classes!" Marionette laughed. Mangle stared at him, frowning. He stopped laughing and started thinking of other jokes he could say to Mangle that would make her laugh.

"You know what Marionette, sometimes, I want Springtrap to disappear." Mangle said. Then, an idea popped into his head. He smiled an evil grin.

"Maybe you can KILL him." Marionette suggest. Mangle stared at him with wide eyes. She shook her head, knowing it wouldn't be such a good idea.

When she realized that it was the only way to get rid of Springtrap. So, she picked up an axe and headed toward the backroom. She didn't feel so good about this, but she thought this was the only way.

"Springtrap!" Mangle yelled at him. Springtrap spun around and looked at the axe in Mangle's hand. He didn't move a muscle, he just stood there looking at her accepting his fate.

He knew that he would die someday, he actually thought about killing himself.

"NO, I CAN'T!" Mangle cried. She couldn't take the pain of killing another animatronic, especially Springtrap.

But then, Marionette came out of the shadows and had an axe in his' hand. He was ready to swing it at Springtrap. But,he missed because Springtrap grabbed it before Marionette had a chance to swing it.

"Marionette, I don't need to be saved!" Mangle said in joy. Marionette stared at her in amazed, his' plan didn't work! Mangle didn't want to kill Springtrap now.

"I LOVE YOU SPRINGTRAP!" Mangle cried in joy. A few minutes later Springtrap fixed Mangle.

But, what they didn't know was that something worse was going to come.

Author's Note: I got these ideas from a guest. He/She is really great with ideas and I really like these ideas.

Can't wait for the next chapter! See ya'll later, have a awesome day :D, and God bless you!


	3. A Plan

The puppet was really angry now. Then, he had an idea. He asked Freddy if he would kill Springtrap.

"Freddy, can I asked you something?" Marionette asked. Freddy looked up from what he was doing. He put the book down from his hands and walked towards the puppet.

"What is it?" Freddy asked. Marionette smiled an evil smile, showing Freddy that his idea was really evil. When Freddy saw this smile, he showed that he would pay no heed to Marionette's idea.

"I want you to kill Springtrap." Marionette said. When Freddy heard the puppet's idea, he disapproved. Freddy didn't know what would happen to him if he tried to kill Springtrap.

So, Marionette had to think of something else. Then, an idea popped in his head. He would tell Mangle that Springtrap is the purple guy.

"Uh Mangle, may I talk to you?" Marionette asked Mangle. Mangle was about to just ignore him, but her kindness got the better of her, and curiosity. Mangle turned her head facing toward Marionette.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you about Springtrap." he said. This is going to be good, Mangle thought.

"What is it about him?" she asked.

"He's the purple guy," Marionette told her, " you know, the guy who murdered the five children." Mangle couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Your not being serious," Mangle answered, "right?" Marionette made a face at Mangle, showing here he wasn't kidding. Mangle shook her head in disbelief. Mangle stood up and

Author's Note:

Sorry for the short chapter, but when I got another idea for this chapter from the same person (Thx for ideas, really love them, they are fantastic) I ran out of ideas to make the story bigger, but I think this might be the shortest chapter. Anyways, thx to ya'll who read this story, person who gave ideas to help me on chapters, and Scott Chawthon for making this awesome game

See ya'll later and God bless ya'll :)


	4. The New Fight

Mangle ran straight over to Springtrap. She definitely had something to ask him. Something very important to ask him.

"Springtrap, are you Purple Guy?" Mangle asked him. Springtrap had a worried look on his face. But, he knew better that he had to tell the truth, so he did.

"Springtrap, I can't believe it!" Mangle yelled in shock.

"Well, it's true, wither we like it or not!" he replied yelling. Mangle ran away, crying. Springtrap wanted to run after her, but he had to let he go. He was a murder and she was a sweet fox, he just had to expect it.

"See, now she hates you and it's your fault!" Marionette told Springtrap. Springtrap started to grow angrier. He swung his' fist at the Marionette, but the puppet caught it before it could touch his' face.

"I hate you, I will always hate you!" Springtrap yelled at him. Marionette laughed.

"You know, the one you really hate is yourself." The puppet replied. Springtrap's anger went away as he realized what Marionette had said was true.

"How do I fix this?" Springtrap asked.

"Well, go apologize to her and tell her what she wants to hear come from you." he said. Springtrap decided to follow Marionette's advice.

Mangle sat in the backroom alone, crying. She couldn't believe that Marionette was right about Springtrap being the Purple Guy. Then suddenly, she heard the door open. She lifted her head up.

"Mangle, can I talk to you?" Springtrap asked.

"Ok." she replied, without looking at him. Springtrap sighed and sat down next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry." he said. Mangle had a look on her face. Springtrap knew that she wanted to hear more than a "sorry" from him.

"What else?" she asked him.

"Well, even though I am the purple guy, I know you can trust me to not cause any trouble," he said, "right?" Mangle sighed and then finally let out a slow yes.

"But if you get in to any trouble, we are over." Mangle warned. Springtrap smiled and shook his head.

"You got it, Mangle!" he said. Mangle just smiled and hugged Springtrap. They both blushed. But, then they heard a noise come from the shadows.

"Mangle, why do you believe this monster?" Marionette asked.

"Yay, so?" Mangle replied. The puppet laughed.

"You really like him?!" Marionette asked, still laughing. Springtrap shook his head. "Stop making me laugh Mangle and tell me the truth." Marionette said. Mangle gave him a look.

"I'm not listening to you, Marionette," she said. The puppet stopped laugh and got started to get angry.

"Oh you're not, well then, I'll just have to destroy Springtrap," Marionette said. The puppet ran straight toward the bunny and jumped on him. "Say goodbye to Springy, Mangle!" Marionette said.

Mangle pushed him off of Springtrap. "You will not touch him!" she yelled. Springtrap and Mangle ran out before the puppet had a chance to react.

"You are very brave, Mangle." Springtrap said. Mangle smiled and blushed. They were finally free, or else thought. Freddy was looking in the backroom and they knew they would be in trouble, mostly Springtrap.

Message:

Sorry to anyone who wanted to give me ideas for this chapter, but I had to do it because I couldn't disappoint all the other fans. But anyway, here it is to the people who were waiting for it so long, which is probably all of ya'll. Alright, God bless ya'll and have a nice day or night (lol)


	5. Marionette's new idea

"What is going on?" Freddy asked Mangle, Springtrap, and Marionette. There was silent in the room. Suddenly, Marionette stood up.

"I have a confession to make," the puppet said, "It was Springtrap." They all gasped and stared at Springtrap.

"Shut up you puppet!" Springtrap yelled. He stomped out of the room with an angry look on his face. A smile ran across Marionette's face. Mangle ran after Springtrap, trying to tell him she still loved him. But then, she tripped over something. When Mangle saw what she tripped over she screamed.

"Oh my gosh," Mangle whispered. It was a child's corps. She pushed it away from her. She felt disgusted.

"What happened, Mangle?" Springtrap asked. When he saw what Mangle was screaming at, he stood there frozen. "Uh Mangle, I have to tell you something," Springtrap whispered.

"What is it Springtrap?" Mangle asked in a sweet voice. Springtrap bit lip. But, he decided he had to man-up and tell Mangle.

"That is one of the children I killed when I was Purple Guy," Springtrap said. Mangle stared at Springtrap without blinking for a moment. "Are you ok Mangle?" he asked. Mangle nodded.

"Yes, I'm just surprised," she replied. Springtrap helped Mangle up. Suddenly, Marionette steeped out of the room. When he saw the corps, he had an unpleasant smile.

"See, that is what he did, Mangle," the puppet said, pointing to the dead child. Sprintrap and Mangle rolled their eyes. "Freddy, look at this," Marionette said as Freddy stepped out of the room. Freddy just shrugged.

"Don't try to get attention, Marionette," Springtrap said, smiling. Mangle giggled and Freddy did too. The puppet stomped back to music box angrily.

"If only that ugly bunny was gone," he muttered. But then, an idea popped up in his head. "And I know just how to do it," he said to himself, with a smirk.

Message:

Sorry that this chapter was short, but I wanted to put you guys in suspicion (Sorry if I used that word wrong, I'm not great at language sometimes). So I hope you are enjoying the story. See ya'll later and God bless ya'll


	6. The Fire

Marionette walked down the hall. He had a huge grin on his face, he had an idea. He held matches in his hand. "Springy is going to go bye-bye now," the puppet whispered. He poured gasoline on the floor and then, he lit the match. Then, he dropped it on the pool of gasoline.

"Mangle, do you smell that?" Springtrap asked Mangle. She sniffed the air whipped herself up. They ran out of the room to look what it was. They saw fire and ran. "Oh my gosh, we need to get out of here!" Springtrap yelled.

"Look, window Springtrap!" Mangle called.

"Oh, he is not going anywhere," Marionette said. He looked all burnt up. He held Springtrap by the leg, pulling him to the fire.

"Go, run Mangle," Springtrap yelled, "leave me behind!" But instead of running, Mangle pushed the evil puppet in the fire. They watched as the puppet burned in the fire. Then suddenly, a child's spirit rose up from the fire.

"I'm sorry, run you two," the child said. It floated away out of the building, opening the window for them. Springtrap and Mangle jumped out of the window. Or at least Mangle did.

"Springtrap!" she screamed. Springtrap burned in the fire. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Why wasn't it me?" she asked herself. But then, she saw Springtrap appearing out of the smoke.

"Mangle," Springtrap said, putting his paw on her shoulder.

"Oh Springtrap, you are alive!" Mangle screamed cheerfully. Mangle threw her arms around him. They looked at the fire a long time and then ran to the woods. But what they didn't know was a spirit watched them from the sky. A spirit who once was an evil puppet and wanted a fox girl. THE END?

Message:

So, is it really over? It probably is over, I don't know. Well, they got married and still live in the woods. Sorry for the short chapter, hope you liked the story. Well, see ya and God bless ya'll :D Until next time ;)


End file.
